Silk Raven
The Silk Raven (絹烏, Kinugarasu) is a notable ingredient which lives across many areas of the Human World. The Capture Level of the beast is 45, due to the difficulty in capturing it, as well as removing the skin for effective cooking. Biology The Silk Raven appears very similar to a normal raven, except its size is magnified a considerable amount. Its total length, while only approximately a meter at optimum, its height can amount from anywhere between a meter to three meters, making it very large. Furthermore, its feathers, unlike normal ravens, are comprised of very delicate silk, which also makes them considerably heavier than the normal raven. Beyond this, their color may vary dependent on the habitat they live in, but the most commonly encountered Silk Ravens are in color. Behavior While rarely aggressive as such, the Silk Ravens can become extremely territorial during breeding season. If one attempts to hunt them down at this point in time, entire packs will come after them with ravenous talons, as such one needs to time when they go out to procure them. In addition, they are actually quite benevolent to lost travelers, apparently donating some of their excess silk as warmth for those who are in very cold environments. Abilities Adjustment of Feather Properties: Perhaps the most striking ability that the Silk Raven possesses is the ability to adjust the properties of its feathers, or rather, its silk. The silk can be anywhere from extremely delicate to not resembling it at all. It commonly adjusts the properties of the silk to be rather elastic, or perhaps even dense, when it is faced with a threat. As such, one requires stealth if one wishes to gain the silk correctly. Alternatively, making a Silk Raven go unconscious quickly enough will revert this adjustment. Zero-Resistance Flight: Because silk is somewhat dense, the Silk Raven appears to have adopted by using a unique method of zero-resistance flight. While the exact way they are able to do this is unknown, they apparently "ride" the air currents, allowing the adjustment of their wings to give them different directions. Overall, Silk Ravens are very fast and should not be underestimated in the speed department. As Food Special Preparation As one would guess, cooking the Silk Raven requires a considerable amount of patience and precision. Firstly, one must be able to tenderly pluck off all the feathers of the bird. This is done through placing the bird into a very warm environment, approximately 50 degrees. In turn, the tendons and nerves that attach the feathers onto the body begin to loosen, therefore allowing the feathers to be plucked softly while retaining the delicate properties of the silk that they constitute. While this silk isn't edible, the meat of the raven can be. Because the meat itself has a very firm structure, however, it must be tenderized and cut into properly, otherwise it will not retain any flavor whatsoever. Individuals may do this through boiling the meat, or using other equipment to soften it slightly. When done so to an adequate degree, flavoring may be used to enhance the taste. Effects Dependent on the nature of the seasoning used, the taste of the meat can vary considerably. However, those who prefer firm meat have noted to enjoy the taste of the Silk Raven considerably. Trivia Category:Ingredient Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Beast Category:Special Preparation Ingredient